iDream of You
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: -Most times when people dream of their crush, it's a fantasy. Well, mine was a nightmare.-Seddie.


**Hey, guys!**

**This was written for readers of my other new oneshot, **_**The Dork is Mine. **_**I mentioned my dream and a couple of people wanted to know what it is. So here you go, it's very similar to my own, using my crush in place of Freddie and a lot of my friends in place of Carly, Valerie, Melanie etc. And there is no iSYL sequence in it! lol.**

**Well, here ya go!**

iDream of You

_-Most times when people dream of their crush, it's a fantasy. Well, mine was a nightmare.-_

The dork leaned over to whisper something in my ear. "You staying at Carly's tonight?"

A shiver ran down my spine, but I pointedly ignored it. "Yeah, as usual."

"Good," He smiled. "I'll be over tonight."

When most girls hear those words, they have dirty connotations. But for me and him, it was just meaning he'd be over that night so we could do an innocent segment for iCarly. "All right. Around 3 AM or so?"

"Sounds perfect," He muttered. "Well, see ya then."

"Bye, dork," I grinned at him.

He walked out the door, and Carly walked into the den. Seeing me, she asked, "Where'd Freddie go?"

"Home," I answered, yawning. "Wanna watch Girly Cow?"

"Sure," Carly tentatively responded.

I yawned again. "Got any ham? I haven't eaten in an hour."

"In the fridge," Carly replied, positioning herself on the couch.

"You're not gonna go and get it for me?" I whined, being my lazy self.

Shooting me a glare, Carly reprimanded, "You have two legs that are perfectly capable of standing up and walking across the room. You should try using them."

"Fine," I grumbled. Standing up, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a container of ham, then walked back over to the couch. As I plopped down beside Carly, I grabbed the remote and switched on Girly Cow.

The episode was one I'd seen a million times, the one where two girls ask him to the prom and he said, "moo" to both. That got me thinking. I wasn't often asked out by guys, was I? I mean, my last and only kiss was the dork himself. Yet he'd been kissed by me, Carly, and apparently my annoying twin Melanie. Not to mention Valerie, if that even counts as a kiss. Since I didn't often ponder things like this, I fell asleep quickly, half-eaten container of ham still in my hand.

_When I opened my eyes again, I was in a room. It wasn't one I recognized, but I sure recognized the scene unfolding in front of me._

_Carly was bent down over the bed of Freddie Benson, who was lying there, cast on leg. I was standing off to the side, and neither seemed to notice me._

"_Hi, Freddie," Carly greeted the hurt boy. "How are you?"_

"_Fine," Freddie attempted to sit up and properly greet her, but he groaned and fell back in pain. _

_Carly raised an eyebrow in a concerned way. "That doesn't sound fine to me."_

"_Don't feel guilty," Freddie pleaded. "It's not your fault."_

_Carly took his hand in hers, and I felt like vomiting for some reason. I was able to refrain from vomiting, thankfully. "It is my fault. If I would have looked both ways…"_

"_Stop blaming yourself!" Freddie commanded. "I was the one who chose to push you out of the way. I was doing the right thing." _

"_You're such a gentleman, Freddie," Carly cooed. Angrily, I jumped up. Still neither of them noticed me._

"_Am I?" Freddie responded, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Carly giggled, and leaning in, she placed her lips on his. I let out an ear-piercing scream, but they both remained unaffected and kept kissing over and over._

_Suddenly, 3 more screams joined mine as Ms. Benson flung the door open. "What the yuck is going on here?"_

_I felt tears start to run down my face. Quickly, I rubbed them away. __**Sam Puckett does not cry. **__With one last glance back, I turned my back and did what Sam Puckett does best- run. Run away from my problems. _

_I ended up facing Freddie. He had tears running down his face, and this time he seemed to acknowledge I was there (finally). "Sam."_

"_What's wrong, nub?" I finally asked._

_He glared at me. "I'm not in the mood."_

"_What's going on?" I coaxed. "Look, I know that you and I haven't always been that close, but you can tell me anything."_

_Rubbing furiously at his tear-stained eyes, he finally spoke. "Carly broke up with me."_

_I was shocked. "Why?"_

"_She found someone better," He choked out. _

_My eyes traced patterns on the concrete (wait, when had that gotten there?). "I'm sorry."_

"_No, you're not," Freddie hissed. "All you care about is yourself, Sam."_

_I lifted my eyes to meet his. "I care about you."_

"_All right," was all he was able to say. He then turned and walked away._

_The scene changed once again, and once again the nub was in front of me. This time, the brunette he had his arm around was not Carly. This time, it was…Valerie._

"_Hi, Sam," Freddie beamed. "I got over Carly, isn't that great? I'm back with Valerie, she's promised not to try to ruin iCarly again."_

_Valerie grinned, holding up her and Freddie's intertwined hands. "Yeah, we're totally together!"_

_As I turned my back, tears were pouring down my face incessantly, and I screamed at the blackness that covered my vision as the scene changed a fourth time. Now I was in a chapel. As I glanced down, I noticed the light blue fabric covering my body. A dress? Since when did I wear dresses? I glanced back up to see an altar- and a bride and a groom. A wedding, I was at a wedding. _

_I was surprised to see that the bride looked…just like me. And the groom looked a lot like Freddie. Was I getting married to Freddie? _

"_Do you, Melanie Puckett…" The preacher began._

_Melanie. Freddie was marrying Melanie! Reality hit me like a whirlwind. I wasn't Freddie's first best. I wasn't even his second best, nor his third. I was way down on the list. I screamed again, and suddenly I was jolted out of there…._

"Sam," someone shook my arm. "Sam, wake up."

I opened my eyes, afraid of what I was going to see. "Freddork? Where's your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Freddie looked confused. "What girlfriend? Sam, are you okay? I came over to wake you up so we could wake up Spencer and you were screaming and crying in your sleep."

I shook my head, clearing it. That had all been a dream. Freddie wasn't really marrying Melanie. Taking deep breaths, I replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a…just a really horrible dream. Nothing for you to worry about, nub."

"Mind sharing what it's about?" Freddie pushed gently.

I blinked twice, then responded, "I don't know why it's any of your business, dork, but you were going out with Carly, then you two broke up. I was kind of reliving the whole bacon incident again, but she broke up with you. Next, you got with Valerie, and you married Melanie…."

"I made you that scared?" Freddie seemed genuinely surprised.

"Not scared," I huffed. "Sam Puckett doesn't get scared."

"It's okay," Freddie sighed, putting his arm around me and drawing me close. "It was just a dream, all right? I'm not marrying Melanie any time soon. I still don't even think she exists."

I lightly punched his arm. "I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Melanie exists!"

"Sure," Freddie muttered. "Why do you care if I date Carly anyway?"

Sighing, I mumbled, "Third wheel." It was actually a bit of a lie.

"Third wheel? You think you're gonna be a third wheel?" Freddie sounded as if he was genuinely surprised. I wondered why. "Sam, you could never be a third wheel. What's the real reason?"

I shook my head. "No way am I telling _you_."

"You hate me that much?" Freddie retorted.

"No, it's not that," I told him. "It's a….secret."

Freddie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Jealous?"

I had to giggle at that. "You're such a dork."

"You're not denying it," he teased.

I groaned. "So what if I am?"

"If you were," He began. "Then I'd do this." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Nice," I muttered sarcastically. "Fine. I am."

Grinning, he leaned in and kissed me again. Once we pulled away, he whispered, "Glad you feel better. Now let's go Wake Up Spencer!"

**So, yeah. Pretty bad, right? lol. It was bad cause it could really happen!**

**And I'm not really satisfied with the end. It's a bit OOC.**

**And super fluffy!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
